1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an imaging module for endoscopes that is suitable for the production of an endoscope premised on a disposable device, such as a capsule endoscope.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, in the diagnosis of the digestive tract or others in a living body, a capsule endoscope in which an insertion part is eliminated so that a person to be diagnosed can be relieved from the pain of insertion of the insertion part has come into use.
As capsule endoscopes of this type, devices set forth, for example, in Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2003-260023 and PCT Publication No. WO 02/054932 A3 are known.
Such capsule endoscopes are premised on disposable devices. In general, as products of the same design used for disposable devices are mass-produced, production costs can be reduced.
However, in observation with the endoscope, for example, a field range required varies with the application of observation (a part to be observed) such as the stomach or the large intestine. It is thus necessary to provide endoscopes used as disposable devices in which an observation condition in the optimum field range is obtained in accordance with the difference of the application of observation (a part to be observed).